You're a What!
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Short one-shot for Alise In Fantasy. Lovina was having a normal day, until she met a interesting Spaniard. GuardianAngel!Spain/Fem!Romano. Rated T for Lovina's swearing.


I'm so so so sorry this took so long. I thought I already published it, but when I found out I didn't, I wanted to take the time to polish it up a bit...and ended up making it shorty. Anyways, here it is. Once again, so sorry about it being late. And it's so short and probably not worth the wait.

Anyways, this is for Alise In Fantasy, who I promised to write a fic for being my tenth reviewer a while back. She requested SpainxFem!Romano, with romance and humor. Which I kinda failed at, but hope you enjoy nonetheless.

As always, I don't own Hetalia, or it's characters. Nor do I own cheesy pick up lines.

* * *

_God damn it, why doesn't this guy just leave me alone already?!_ Lovina cursed internally as the cheery Spaniard kept huffed, cutting him off mid sentence by turning and stalking off, ignoring his protests. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her arm, yanking her back, stumbling.

"What the hell do you want, bastardo?" She glared at him,ignoring the rejected look on his face as she pulled her arm back.

"I just wanted to talk to a beautiful girl like you... I'll leave you alone now..." He muttered, turning away. She frowned more, putting a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't like the compliment got to her, nope. It definitely was NOT the rejected puppy look either.

"I never said you had to leave, I just asked what you wanted, stupido." She looked away with a scowl, feeling a bit guilty.

"Si, usually people don't notice me, so its nice to talk when someone does." He said with a smile, beaming at her. His words confused her. _That sounds like Matthew... wonder why he isn't noticed? It's not like he's quiet or anything... _The girl shrugged, and decided not to comment on it.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He looked at her curiously. She held back a groan._ Is he hitting on me?_

"No, but it did while climbing up from hell." She growled at him, hiding her confusion at the shocked expression he had.

"Qué?! I thought diabla were supposed to be ugly, like Medusa." His eyes darted around, wide with shock, his words confusing her even more (although that was, more or less, because he had started speaking Spanish).

"What do you mean by that, bastardo? Can't you take a joke?" She rolled her eyes, still confused.

"You're not a diabla?" He said slowly to confirm it, continuing when he received a curt nod in reply. "Then why can you see me if you aren't an ángel?"

"I don't understand what the fuck you're trying to say. Explain. Now." She huffed in frustration, rubbing her temple.

"Well, you shouldn't be able to see me... oh!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled paper, squinting at the writing. "Are you Julchen Beilschmidt, by chance? If not, you must be Lovi Vargas!"

"The hell! Do I look like a potato bastardo to you? And its Lo-vi-NA. Not Lovi." The Italian scowled for the umpeeth time as she corrected him. "But that's besides the point. How do you know my name?"

"Ah, so you're Lovi~" He cheered, ignoring her indignant, "That's not my name, idiota." The Spaniard flittered around her happily. "That would be the reason why you can see me!"

"What would be the reason? You're confusing me more." She said, holding back a slightly amused smile. Because she never smiled, dammit. Not even for idiotic ,slightly hot, Spanish men.

"Oh! I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo, your guardian angel. It's nice to meet you!" He stopped, holding his hand out to her. Grudgingly, she shook his hand, not really sure if she should believe him or not. Well, it did all make sense... Especially considering she had been getting weird stares from people passing by. It did probably look like she was yelling at the air. And insane.

"So, why're you here instead of heaven or wherever it is you're from?"

"There are 3 reasons actually. One, because you've been feeling hopeless, so I have to make sure you cheer up. Two, because I was also sent to speak to Julchen. And three," He said, leaning closer. "Something bad's going to happen to you, so I have to make sure you stay safe."

"Great. Just great." She muttered sarcastically. "Now what?"

"Well... I guess it'd be nice if you could help me find Julchen, since I don't really know who I'm looking for." He suggested, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine, let's go, then." She said, grabbing his hand absentmindedly, dragging him in the direction of the German girl's home (although she claimed to be Prussian, but almost everyone ignored that detail).

"Gracias, Lovi~" Antonio said, grinning, as he wrapped his arm around her. _Sheesh, are all angels this touchy-feely? S_he groaned internally, having a feeling the nickname was going to stick. "One last thing I'll tell you for now. Even if you can't see me, or if I'm not right there, I'm always protecting you, diablita. So don't worry, got it?"

"I wouldn't be worried anyway." The Italian snapped, though she couldn't help but admit to herself that the thought was comforting, at the very least. _She could definitely get used to it. Hopefully._

* * *

Translations:

Bastardo= Bastard

Stupido= Stupid

Qué=What

Diabla=She-devil

Ángel=Angel (Pretty obvious XD)

Idiota=Idiot

Diablita= Feminine form of Diablito: little devil**.**


End file.
